Furari
by Meijishi
Summary: Elle était là. Il était là. Observant, regardant et détaillant le spectacle qui s'enchaînait devant ses yeux. Elle semblait comme portée par le vent, dansant au milieu de cette prairie, parmi ces fleurs sauvages Si vous aimez avoir un peu de mystère venez lire on histoire vous découvrirez au fil de la lecture de quel couple je parle...


Furari *

* * *

Elle était là. Il était là. Observant, regardant et détaillant le spectacle qui s'enchaînait devant ses yeux. Elle semblait comme portée par le vent, dansant au milieu de cette prairie, parmi ces fleurs sauvages. Ses mouvements étaient lents et gracieux, comme si elle bougeait au gré du vent. Elle élevait tantôt un bras, abaissait tantôt l'autre. Sa tête aux longs cheveux d'ébène virevoltait de droite à gauche, puis de gauche à droite faisant danser ses cheveux.

Le décor était enchanteur, et la scène envoûtante. Il se demandait comment il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt ce qu'il avait tous les jours sous ses yeux. Mais comment déceler ces formes qui s'étaient petit à petit arrondies au fil des jours, des semaines et des ans ? Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'était plus une enfant de par sa taille, cependant il n'avait pu discerner qu'elle était devenue à présent une jeune femme, et le ballet qui se produisait face à lui lui révéla ce qu'il n'avait su voir autrefois. La beauté. Un éclat d'une pureté si stupéfiante qu'il ne pouvait que la regarder, incapable de mouvoir son propre corps. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, bien qu'une petite voix intérieure lui hurlait de détourner le regard, de repartir, d'effacer cet instant de sa tête et de ne jamais y resonger.

Elle, elle prenait du plaisir à valser sous cette brise qui semblait lui murmurer, lui insuffler chacun de ses gestes. Ce vent, elle l'aurait reconnu entre tous. C'était son amie qui autrefois avait recherché la liberté avec tout son cœur et toute son âme, si fort qu'elle en était devenue le vent. Courant au gré de ses plaisirs les plus secrets, murmurant à qui voulait l'écouter, et ce soir, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'entendait. Quelqu'un voulant danser avec elle, quelqu'un qui voulait bien l'accompagner dans son bonheur de ne plus être un jouet ni une marionnette, enfin.

Elle ne pouvait apercevoir son amie, car on ne peut apercevoir le vent. C'est comme de vouloir emprisonner l'eau de la rivière dans ses mains : ils sont tous les deux capricieux et imprévisibles. Pourtant elle pouvait la ressentir sur chaque parcelle dénudée de son corps. Elle sentait que le vent guidait ses mains dans des mouvements lents et délicats, elle sentait la brise lui intimer doucement de tournoyer avec élégance. Elle suivait ce que l'air lui communiquait, car à cet instant elle partageait un moment intense avec son amie le vent.

A ce moment précis, elle n'aurait jamais pu se douter qu'elle était observée, épiée, et que chacun de ses mouvements était soigneusement enregistré. Pourtant, elle n'avait qu'à ouvrir les yeux, et elle aurait aperçu cet individu qui faisait battre son cœur. Mais heureusement pour elle, le vent lui soufflait de garder les yeux fermés, d'apprécier cet instant magique. Car son amie savait que si elle voyait cette personne, la jeune femme aurait arrêté de se mouvoir. Elle se serait stoppée, gênée que son spectateur soit la personne même qui remplissait son être de bonheur.

Ils étaient le jour et la nuit. Elle, jeune et insouciante, et lui, centenaire et expérimenté. Elle ne cachait pas ses émotions, et lui intériorisait ses pensées. Elle, comparable au soleil, arborait un sourire qui vous envahissait de chaleur. Lui, semblable à la lune, était aussi froid et terne que cette dernière. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer, car la lune, si l'on sait bien l'observer, possède un éclat particulier. Un éclat qui vous illumine par sa beauté intérieure. Tout le monde sait que le soleil court inlassablement après la lune. Ils se succèdent l'un l'autre, mais cherchent inlassablement à se rejoindre. Leur relation était comparable, car l'un ne pouvait se sentir entier sans l'autre, et chacun cherchait la compagnie de l'autre. Elle l'accompagnait dans ses longues errances, et lui la protégeait au péril de sa vie. Ils étaient ainsi, et chacun était la faiblesse de l'autre. Mais ils s'en moquaient bien, car pour eux le plus important était la présence de l'autre. Ils pouvaient être séparés pendant plusieurs jours, mais la jeune femme savait que l'homme de ses pensées reviendrait vers elle. Car c'était ainsi depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et elle espérait que ça resterait ainsi pour l'éternité. Comme le soleil et la lune sont éternels.

Mais n'était-ce pas cela l'amour ? Faire tout son possible pour protéger la personne qui nous est chère ? S'aimaient-ils vraiment ? Et lui, éprouvait-il une quelconque curiosité pour elle ?

Oh oui !

Il se remémora leur première rencontre tout en la regardant se mouvoir avec cette élégance qui lui allait à merveille. La blessure qu'il avait subie à l'époque l'avait contraint à rester immobile, et il savait que personne ne rechercherait sa présence. Seulement voilà, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'une petite fille lui porte un quelconque intérêt. Elle était venue chaque jour lui apporter de la nourriture, ce qui au début l'agaçait, et il ne s'était pas gêné pour lui faire comprendre. Et malgré l'apparence qu'il avait pu lui donner, elle était revenue. Et elle lui avait offert le plus merveilleux des sourires. Un sourire que pas même sa mère ne lui avait offert. Lui qui n'avait toujours ressentit que le froid à l'intérieur de son être, il se sentit rempli d'une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais connue, et qui l'intriguait. Elle lui avait fait ce don par gratitude pour l'attention qu'il avait eue pour l'enfant qu'elle était à l'époque. Et puis, il y eut ce malheur. Dès qu'il avait sentit cette odeur si particulière cette nuit-là, sans savoir pourquoi, ses pieds et ses sens le menèrent vers ce qu'il recherchait. Et ce soir-là, pour la toute première fois, il avait agit comme jamais auparavant, car il avait comprit que sans cette enfant il ne ressentirait jamais plus cette chaleur au fond de son être. Cet acte avait changé sa vie, même si à l'époque il ne s'en doutait pas. Elle s'était mise à le suivre et à apporter chaque jour un peu plus de cette chaleur qu'il avait ressentie le jour où elle lui avait sourit pour la première fois. Sans elle, il redevenait cet homme sans cœur, sans compassion, sans pitié, il redevenait aussi froid que le fer de sa lame.

Il comprit tout cela en observant la danse qu'exécutait la jeune femme. Il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais quitter cette personne qui le changeait malgré lui. Qui le rendait plus humain. Il avait enfin compris en voyant ses pas pourquoi son père était mort, car à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, s'il pouvait la sauver en donnant sa vie pour elle, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Pourquoi vivre dans le froid cruel de l'hiver quand le soleil de l'été vous réchauffe de tout son éclat, de toute sa lumière ? Il avait compris que cette jeune femme qui dansait devant ses yeux était son soleil, et qu'elle brillerait à jamais dans son cœur. Il sentit la caresse du vent sur sa joue. Une caresse qui semblait lui dire : « tu as enfin compris ! ». Il reconnut lui aussi ce vent, cette personne qui avait elle aussi éprouvé des sentiments à son égard. Il se mit à rire discrètement et avec sarcasme. Voilà qu'elle les unissait après avoir si longtemps soufflé entre eux, quelle ironie !

Elle s'arrêta un instant de danser, le vent l'ayant quittée, et elle en profita pour basculer sa tête vers le ciel étoilé, examinant les moindres détails de la pleine lune. Elle lui rappelait tellement cet homme. Elle semblait si froide et amère au premier abord, mais tellement belle et douce au second ! Elle repensa alors à leur première rencontre, il y avait bien longtemps.

Elle avait été intriguée par cette personne qu'elle avait aperçue dans les bois, et qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. La curiosité l'avait poussée à s'approcher de lui, bien qu'une aura féroce l'entoure. Au début elle restait à une certaine distance, car ses yeux d'enfant lui renvoyaient l'image d'un monstre. Puis elle avait fini par remarquer qu'il était blessé, alors elle se mit à voler un peu de nourriture dans son village, et elle cueillit des champignons dans la forêt pour les lui apporter. Il ne disait rien, ne lui portait pas même un regard. Alors elle en profitait pour l'observer sous tous les angles, malgré le fait qu'elle ne voyait que son profil car il ne daignait même pas poser un regard sur elle.

Mais elle s'en moquait bien, car elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Même en le regardant de droite à gauche, elle en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : il était l'incarnation de la perfection. Ses cheveux couleur argent, sa peau si lisse et laiteuse, ses yeux couleur d'ambre, et ses traits caractéristiques à son clan le rendaient tout simplement fascinant. Alors elle revenait tous les jours lui apporter de quoi se nourrir, car c'était pour elle une excuse afin de pouvoir l'observer à loisir, car bien qu'il ne lui ait adressé aucun regard il tolérait sa présence, et ça c'était déjà beaucoup pour la petite fille qu'elle était. Et puis, un jour, sans qu'il n'y ait aucun signe avant-coureur, il posa enfin les yeux sur elle. Elle fut comme hypnotisée par ces deux ambres qui la fixaient, semblant sonder son âme. Et, tout simplement, pour ce geste, elle lui offrit le plus beau de ses sourires, une manière de lui montrer toute sa reconnaissance.

Puis elle le rejoignit tout au long de ses errances. Elle ne connaissait pas leur destination et se demandait souvent, dans son enfance, s'il en avait réellement eu une un jour. Mais, aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître, elle lui faisait entièrement confiance, ce qui l'empêchait d'avoir le moindre doute envers lui. Ainsi, en grandissant auprès de lui, il lui enseigna beaucoup de choses dont elle lui sera toujours reconnaissante. Elle avait toujours ressentit un sentiment de sécurité à ses côtés, car elle avait vu à plusieurs reprises ses talents de combattant dans son enfance, et elle ressentait une immense fierté qu'il la protège ainsi, elle. Car après tout, elle n'était qu'une petite fille parmi tant d'autres. Elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi elle ? Son serviteur lui avait dit à maintes reprises que son maître ne supportait pas la présence des humains, et elle s'était alors sentie honorée qu'il la tolère, elle. Alors pour le remercier d'accepter sa présence, elle lui cueillait régulièrement des bouquets de fleurs sauvages. Bouquets qu'il donnait toujours à son serviteur ou son destrier, qui s'empressaient de les manger. Mais elle savait qu'un jour elle percerait la glace qui emprisonne son cœur, même si elle la savait épaisse. Elle serait juste patiente, et attendrait le jour où il ne la verrait plus comme la petite fille qu'il avait sauvée un jour de printemps.

Le vent revint la voir, parcourant sa peau dénudée, faisant onduler sa chevelure d'ébène, l'incitant à reprendre sa danse. Alors elle se remit à bouger avec le vent, en souriant à cette sensation de liberté que lui faisait partager cette douce brise de printemps. Mais elle entendit comme un murmure et elle s'arrêta de nouveau, dos à son spectateur pour écouter ce que le vent avait à lui murmurer.

Il la vit stopper son ballet presque aérien, et se demanda pourquoi un si brusque arrêt. Alors il aperçut un mouvement venant du corps de la jeune femme : elle se tournait vers lui avec précipitation, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Elle n'avait pas dû sentir sa présence, mais comment aurait-elle pu avec la distance qu'il s'était efforcé à mettre entre eux ? Elle resta ainsi, inerte, le fixant de ses grands yeux chocolat, la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte. Après quelques secondes d'observation mutuelle, il vit ses bras se tendre devant elle, comme si quelqu'un la tirait en avant par les bras. Peut-être que le vent s'impatientait, mais de quoi pouvait-il s'impatienter ? Après tout, il venait tout juste de découvrir un nouveau sentiment, et lui qui n'avait jamais été bercé par ce dernier, comment pourrait-il l'offrir aux autres ? Il sentit une forte bourrasque de vent souffler dans son dos, ce qui le fit avancer vers la jeune femme qui avait réussit à faire fondre la glace, qu'il pensait éternelle, de son cœur. Ils finirent par se retrouver à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Un silence gêné s'était installé entre eux. Aucun des deux n'osait briser ce silence pesant. Alors, comme pour faire avancer les choses, le vent se fit de nouveau sentir, mêlant et entrecroisant leurs cheveux, leur faisant entamer à eux aussi un ballet aérien.

Ce fut elle qui, la première, prit la parole, sachant pertinemment que le silence durerait si elle ne faisait pas le premier pas. Alors ce soir-là, encouragée par le vent, elle expliqua à cet homme comment elle s'était éclipsée de leur campement, profitant de son absence pour se diriger vers une vaste prairie qu'elle avait vue un peu plus tôt. Elle s'était assise au milieu d'un parterre de fleurs sauvages qu'elle se serait empressée de cueillir si son amie ne l'avait pas invitée à danser. Et elle lui raconta comment, sous le clair de lune, elle avait fermé les yeux pour ressentir chaque mouvement de la brise, mais aussi pour apprécier davantage ce moment, et entamer une valse au gré du vent.

* * *

* Furari = au gré du vent


End file.
